


GOT Simulation: Robert's Rebellion

by CreativeLiterature



Series: GOT Simulation [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeLiterature/pseuds/CreativeLiterature
Summary: Three friends are back to visit Westeros as self inserts into their favorite characters during the time of Robert's Rebellion. Short, light hearted and nonsensical.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Ned Stark, Joanna Lannister/Tywin Lannister, Robert Baratheon/Catelyn Tully Stark
Series: GOT Simulation [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089383
Kudos: 2





	GOT Simulation: Robert's Rebellion

_A/N: Just like my GOT Simulation series, this is a light hearted work about Robert's Rebellion and what would happen if three real-life people - Adam, Clara and Max - became self-inserts in order to change the storyline. I have tried to be as accurate as possible about dates and people's ages and provide enough reference to remind users of what part they are up to as each part of the rebellion progresses. Enjoy._

**PROLOGUE**

Adam, Clara and Max stood in front of the simulation where they were to reenact the events preceding the first season of Game of Thrones. As it was known to Adam moreso than Clara and Max, he caught them up on the basics while adding some twists and turns that might help them in the war to come.

"Who will you choose to be your self-insert character?" Aemon feebly warbled as his hologram lit up above the shining blue simulation on which they all stood, podiums in front of them to choose.

"I'll be Tywin," Adam demanded almost imperiously, thinking himself inside the character.

"Tywin?" Clara frowned. "Don't you want to be Jaime? He's good with a sword."

"No," Adam shook his head. "Sorry. I'd rather be Tywin."

"Ok," Clara returned her gaze to her podium. "I'll be Cersei then."

"Then cocka's your father!" Max pointed out.

"So?" Clara accosted him. "No other girl gets as much rights as she does."

"Yeah," Max scratched his back. "Still. It's weird."

"I don't care," Clara reminded him. "I'm not sleeping with Jaime, though."

"Good," Adam nervously chuckled and Clara shot him a glare.

"Who can I be, though?" Max grumbled, for the list of characters was foreign to him for he paid little attention to names and more to the live on screen action he was watching. "Rhaegar!"

"No, dick," Clara chastised him. "Don't you remember? Rhaegar got killed by Robert."

"Well maybe, bitch," Max rounded on her. "If I'm Rhaegar, I'll kill Robert instead and you guys join my team!"

"No," Clara shook her head in exasperation. "Don't ruin everything, dick."

"Well?" Aemon butted heads with the two. "Have you made your decisions?"

"Yeah," Max became a bit cheerier with his decision. "I'll be Robert! He's mad like a bull and he gets laid all the time."

Clara rolled her eyes while Adam was glad Max had chosen to be on a side he could support.

"Well, then," Aemon raised his hands, as the building blocks of the simulation began to fall away. "The simulation will begin in 266 AD, where Lord Tywin is four-and-twenty years of age and Robert is but a child and Cersei newly born."

"How will we act as babies?" Clara frowned.

"You will reawaken once your self-inserts have reached adolescence," Aemon commanded. "You will have some control as children, but not too much interface to prevent you becoming overwhelmed with the fact you will be in an entirely undeveloped body from that of your real lives."

"Good," Clara said, as Max nodded. "It's creepy."

"Very well!" Aemon watched them all disappear into the map of Westeros.

* * *

**266 AC**

Adam/TYWIN

Adam stood over the bed where Joanna lay giving birth, to twins Clara/Cersei and Jaime. He wanted to avert his eyes for in real life, Clara was his cousin and this was quite some weird happenstance.

"Hold my hand," Joanna instructed and Adam knew he could not refuse. In her sweaty, palpitating state he could not glimpse her beauty but she had a certain steel underneath her personality that he could understand helped her better maneuver Tywin at home.

"Ahhh!" Joanna collapsed with a last shriek as one by one, her twins were born.

"So weird," Adam muttered to himself as he glanced away from Cersei until she had been swaddled by the wet nurse, but took Jaime as was his custom for he was his son and heir.

"How are they, Tywin?" Joanna breathed, quite out of sorts.

"Beautiful," Adam moved to comfort her. "As you are, Joanna."

* * *

Adam oversaw his children as Joanna healed and was able to properly nurse them herself. He was saddened to leave them, but he rode from Casterly Rock regardless to return to the side of King Aerys II Targaryen, where he was Hand of the King. He hoped Clara/Cersei would be OK, but then Joanna had lived and he made plans to ensure every capable maester in the realm would be on hand when Tyrion was due to be born.

**267 AC**

Adam/TYWIN

With the capital behind him, Adam rode along the goldroad having received the missive that his father Lord Tytos was dead. He would be Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West in his absence, leaving Aerys to fend off the suitors and schemes of court.

He rode through the Lion's Mouth and reached the golden city at last, Lannister soldiers crowding round for Adam had brought a sizeable retinue. He dismounted, wearing his polished armor which reflected the sunlight and the cloth of gold cape swinging from his shoulders, held in place by two ornamental lions.

"My lord," muttered many of the soldiers as Tywin entered the castle and came upon Ser Kevan, his brother and but a household knight who held his own retinue.

"Tywin," Kevan nodded, for the two were in private. "I am glad you have come - "

"Of course," Adam raised his eyebrows. "My duty is here. Where are the children?"

"In the nursery," Kevan showed him the way, portly but good natured as Tywin glanced inside to see Joanna resting in a chair with Clara/Cersei in her arms while a wet nurse changed Jaime out of his foul-smelling swaddling clothes.

"Leave them," Adam nodded knowingly, as he and Kevan continued down the corridor towards Father's chambers. "Give me a full update."

As Kevan informed Adam about the events surrounding the westerlands, Adam rose higher and higher with Kevan by his side into Father's chambers. He came upon a young woman who was dressing herself in gowns and finery, which Kevan stopped and stated that it was their mother's clothing she was dressing herself in. His fist balled in silent fury.

"Get out," Adam spoke in clipped terms. "Guards!"

Lannister soldiers entered and held the woman, not bothering to avert their eyes too much as Kevan demanded she take off their prized mother's belongings. Adam's gaze rested on her but for a fraction as the soldiers made their way to him.

"What do you want done with her, my lord?" one asked, manhandling her in the way men do of beautiful woman under their control.

"Remove her from my sight," Adam bared his teeth. "She is to spend a fortnight in the bowels of Casterly Rock then she is to be exiled."

"Well done," Kevan turned to Adam. "She had no right. No right at all."

"No," Adam surmised, picking up his mother's clothes and jewellery where they lay abandoned. Jeyne Marbrand, if he could remember his history correctly, not that he had entered this simulation early enough to know her. "Our father was taken advantage of, but he was a good man, in the wrong position."

"Yes," Kevan eyed him dutifully. "Will you return to King's Landing?"

"Not soon," Adam replied, looking Kevan in the eye. "I would spend time with my wife and children, and ensuring the westerlands are looked after. When I return to the capital, you are Lord of the Rock in my absence."

"My lord," Kevan went to one knee, but Adam ushered him off.

"Nonsense," Adam brushed the lint off Kevan's cloak. "You are a Lannister and my foremost counselor. You deserve it."

**268 AC**

Max/ROBERT

"Stinks in here," Max/Robert screwed up his nose as he walked beside his grim brother Stannis and father Steffon, who towered over them both as he led them through the streets of King's Landing, Baratheon soldiers flanking them left and right.

"Stop it," Steffon growled. "You'll talk to the king today and he won't like that."

The Red Keep loomed close. Max was amazed to see how large it was. He had spent his 'childhood' at Storm's End, fighting with sparring swords with Stannis when the quartermaster would let them and here he was, seemingly years before he could finally glimpse King's Landing up close.

"My lord," Grand Maester Pycelle inclined his head as Steffon entered the Red Keep. "I must say, it is a privilege to have you here. Only that His Grace is indisposed and the Hand will see you today."

"Of course," Steffon nodded, leading his two sons into the throne room while Max loitered behind, watching perfumed ladies consort with handsome knights while Stannis tugged his arm to follow.

Adam/Tywin sat the Iron Throne whom Max recognised immediately, sweeping the Hand a more mocking bow than his father or son.

"Do it properly," Steffon's teeth clenched but Adam held up a hand.

"The boy is still learning," Tywin rose from the throne, not unaware those in the gallery were watching him. "Robert, I believe? And Stannis?"

"Yes," Steffon nodded, who had been a page at King's Landing in his youth and befriended Aerys and Tywin at the time. "I have come to introduce them to the king, but I understand he is indisposed."

"Yes," Adam's green eyes flecked with gold flashed, for the stupid king had gone and cut himself on the barbs of the throne. He resumed his seat on the throne. "Please enjoy the hospitality of King's Landing. It is open for you and your sons however long you may need."

"He is a true king," Stannis commented, as Steffon led them the way towards the black smiths where anvils were pounded with steel and hammer. "Just like I imagined."

"Nah," Max said, thinking of his own reign that would hopefully come to pass in years from now. "He's just the Hand, mate."

**272 AC**

Adam/TYWIN

Adam held a tourney in honor of Aerys' ten years on the throne, and here he sat at the high table with Joanna by his side while twins Clara/Cersei and Jaime were in the Hand's chambers attended to by servants.

He had quietly confided to Joanna when she had arrived that Aerys had been growing increasingly paranoid as of late; he conducted great schemes with which he never intended on following through and openly went against the Hand's edicts, providing arms to Volantis during a trade dispute when Adam had wanted Westeros to remain neutral and siding with House Bracken simply because Adam chose House Blackwood when the two Houses came to an impasse. Joanna counseled patience for Adam was growing tired, wondering how Tywin had managed to remain Hand when Aerys drunkenly lurched over the table and asked if Joanna's breasts were ruined from nursing.

"Enough," Adam rose from the table, feeling anger that was Tywin's welling up with him, and he did not have the self-restraint Tywin would otherwise have. "Joanna and I are going to bed."

"Take your wife," Aerys counseled, deep in his cups while courtiers tittered as Adam and Joanna left the room. "Take her like I did," he muttered, but no one could hear him for the sloshing of wine down his throat and he had to burp loudly to clear the blockage.

* * *

Adam wanted to resign the Handship, chiefly due to the king he had sworn to serve was against him and he felt as helpless as if in real life he was conducting modern life politics. Being in Tywin's body helped point him to the choices he would make on decisions Adam would otherwise find challenging, yet he did not have the tireless strength Tywin otherwise had to see this long term strategy through to the end. Only Joanna kept him on course and for that he was thankful, but sad to see her return to Casterly Rock with the twins.

**273 AC**

Adam/TYWIN

"My lord," Kevan knocked on the door where Tywin glanced up, in his solar at Casterly Rock where Joanna was due to give birth. "The maesters you asked for have arrived."

"Good," Adam rose, noticing the sealed scroll Kevan held in his hand. "You have a message?"

"Yes," Kevan handed him the missive while Adam read it in silence. Kevan wondered why Tywin had hired so many maesters to attend to Joanna when he had not done so upon the birth of his twins, yet he did not speak up, trusting his older brother to know better. "Good news, my lord?"

"Of a sort," Adam considered. "The Princess of Dorne is on her way from Oldtown with her children."

* * *

Tywin entered Clara's chambers where she sat on her bed, staring into silence.

"Cersei?" Adam closed the door behind him, seeing Clara look at him with same expression she would in real life, but with Cersei's face. Although Clara had the same arrogance and beauty of Cersei, she had none of her flirtatious wit and was inwardly shy yet brittle to her friends.

"What?" Clara/Cersei asked, for she had grown bored of late being instructed by her septa to learn ladylike practices she had long since grown out of. "Is Tyrion born yet?"

"No," Adam glanced to the door, for he did not like to risk speaking out-of-simulation.

"Oh," Clara closed her eyes to enjoy the moment's breeze through the open window. "Jaime tried to touch me earlier but I told him no."

"Good," Adam said awkwardly, for they were but children. "Listen, Oberyn and Elia are coming here soon. I don't know if Joanna - "

"You want to know if I want to marry Oberyn?" Clara stared at him as determinedly as she would in real life and Adam felt himself cower. "I would, if he wasn't gonna sleep around on me."

"Yeah," Adam followed her gaze to the window, where Cersei's bedroom was separate to Jaime's and full of dolls and pretty dresses and jewellery fit for the future Light of the West. "Who would you marry, though, if I might ask? Jon Snow isn't even born…"

"I like the Starks," Clara turned to him. "Could you arrange a different match for me?"

"Maybe," Adam admitted. "It will be hard."

"If Mother - I mean, Joanna lives," Clara paused. "Tyrion's life will be so much easier."

"Yes," Tywin glanced up as a servant entered, horrified that she had interrupted such a personal moment and fled. "Come back."

The servant, shamefaced, curtsied almost to the floor. She headed into the privy to empty Clara's chamber pot and out of sight.

"I'll do my best," Adam said, as he headed for the door.

"I want to be there," Clara quipped. "When Tyrion is born. I want to hold Joanna's hand whether or not she dies."

"Alright," Adam said, discomfited, leaving Clara to ponder her life as he closed the door behind him and she continued to stare out the window.

* * *

"It's time," Adam told Clara, a month or two later as he walked beside the proud six year old while Jaime remained under guard in his rooms, for Adam would not let him witness this, while Clara was 'old' enough to understand.

He entered the chambers where Joanna had begun her labor, warned ahead of time by Adam that Clara would be sitting in on this and Clara smiled to see her in-game mother of whom she had grown fond. Adam resented that Clara had never smiled at him like that in real life, only ever as cordial as cousins from different families can be, but then Clara's mother in real life was difficult when Joanna was stern but of good counsel.

"Push, my lady," counseled Maester Creylen, who among his kin instead of bickering amongst themselves had come upon agreement as to how to handle a difficult birth as blood flowed out of Joanna's womb. "Now! Ah!"

Clara tried to block out the screaming and did not need to look at the business end; having seen the video in high school was once enough with horny pre-adolescent boys and horrified girls. Adam gripped onto Joanna's hand but hers was tighter and he felt himself grow weak for surely this could not be happening? Surely he was not losing her?

"Mom," Clara said, out of desperation. "I'm here, Mom. No matter what happens."

Adam glanced to Clara, glad she was here as Joanna pushed her final push and blood came out amid a baby who wailed in some ways louder than his mother as the maesters recoiled but Adam wiped the sweat from Joanna's brow while Clara looked determinedly into her eyes.

"Is she gone?" Clara replied stonily, for Joanna had stopped breathing and Adam's heart skipped a beat, for he had grown greatly fond of her.

"No," one of the maesters breathed, as though Tyrion's wailing was foreign on their ears. "She is breathing, but just."

"Good," Clara settled back where she knelt on the ground, rubbing Joanna's arm whose chest moved up and down, while Adam glanced towards the maesters who up until now had been glad of the distraction, not wont to present the Lord of the Rock with this abomination.

"Sire… your lordship," one of the maesters had been chosen as the sacrificial lamb to undo the swaddling clothes of the baby he held. "He is… a boy."

Clara didn't look as she knew what to expect and had no interest in babies, especially at this time. Adam didn't blink while Joanna was too dazed to notice, but all the maesters and servants were overcome by a hush as though their interference in keeping Joanna alive had somehow contributed towards their delivery of such a deformed baby.

"He is healthy?" Adam asked the maesters at large.

"Healthy?" one of the maesters sputtered, actually glancing inside the bundle.

"Yes," Adam replied. "He shall be named Tyrion."

All of the maesters released their sigh, horrified inwardly that they would be blamed, but glad to scarper back to Joanna and attend to her poor health while Adam held the baby. True, he was hard to look at, but with the grief he had so closely managed to avoid in losing Joanna, and knowing Tyrion was still a child worth loving, he bent to kiss Tyrion on the forehead and Clara rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, cocka," Clara said, confusing the maesters at once. "He's just a baby. Is this what you're gonna be like when - "

"Would you like to hold him?" Adam asked, never able to command Clara in real life but eager to avoid the potentially disastrous route Clara's comment was leading them on.

"Alright," Clara sniffed, not disgusted by Tyrion. "What do I do with him?"

* * *

"Welcome," Adam inclined his head as the Princess of Dorne with her two children, teenage Oberyn and Elia Martell bowed or otherwise curtsied. "The hospitality of Casterly Rock is yours."

"I am honored to be greeted by you personally, Lord Tywin," the Princess smiled sweetly. "Let me be the first to wish you well of your second born son."

"Thank you," Adam nodded, as he walked beside the Princess up towards Casterly Rock while Oberyn and Elia pushed each other and took in the sights. "I am glad Joanna is still with us and that Tyrion was delivered to us in good health."

Adam led them into the castle where he issued them rooms and bade they change and refresh for dinner. He walked to Clara's room, but found it empty and instead found her standing above Tyrion's crib where he was attended to by wet nurses for Joanna was resting, having barely enough energy to breastfeed him herself.

"Is he OK?" Adam's lordly voice dropped from his manner when talking to Clara and he could once again believe he was a teenage boy of little spirit.

"Yeah," Clara watched Tyrion extend a hand and retract it, his face distorted but otherwise he acted like a happy, healthy boy. "I got rid of a servant who was making fun of him."

"Good," Adam was fiercely proud and loyal of her in that moment, as he had been all his real life that he had known her. "Aerys will say Tyrion was born a dwarf to humble me, but with the love of his parents he will grow to be happy - "

"Lord Tywin?" Kevan interrupted, bowing to his niece out of habit and his eyes going once more, to the dwarf son in his cradle whom Tywin took such pains to ensure was safe. "The Princess wishes to speak with you in private."

"Of course," Adam's lordly voice returned, sharing a glance with Clara who left herself with Tyrion as he resumed his walk outside into the corridor to find the chamber where the Princess of Dorne was presented.

"Lord Tywin," the Princess of Dorne rose from her seat where a servant poured her water and did the same for Adam, closing the door. Adam sat opposite her and the Princess resumed her seat. "My travels across Westeros have been enjoyable at most, and Casterly Rock is a fine castle for the pinnacle of my visit."

"Kevan said you had something to propose?" Adam asked.

"Yes," the Princess of Dorne was strong willed and not one to back down. "When Joanna and I were handmaids for Queen Rhaella, it was discussed between us that we should like our children to marry. Your son Jaime could marry my Elia, and your Cersei to my Oberyn."

"Interesting," Adam took a sip of water for pause. "I will agree to the match between Jaime and Elia, yet Cersei is betrothed to another."

"That is good news, about Jaime," the Princess of Dorne smiled. "Elia will be happy. But whom may I ask is reserved for Cersei? Might I assume you are holding out for Prince Rhaegar, Lord Tywin?"

"No," Adam smiled and the Princess hid her surprise, taking hold of her goblet.

**276 AC**

Clara/CERSEI

"Do I have to go?" Clara asked, bored as handmaids dressed her for the tournament in Lannisport held by Adam in honor of Viserys' birth.

"Your lord father commands it," said the septa, almost as strict as her real life mother.

Clara took pains not to rush as she made her way through the castle atop Casterly Rock and heading down into the crowds of Lannisport, all the while followed by men of her father's and two of her friends, Jeyne and Melara. The former was pudgier than the latter, but both were sweet girls and Clara, who was in real life not as domineering as Cersei, was fine to be quiet among their enthusiastic chattering over the handsome knights attending today's tournament.

"Come on," Clara yawned, dressed in finer silks and jewellery than her compatriots. "I want to see Rhaegar."

" _Prince_ Rhaegar, Cersei," her septa admonished, following her like her own shadow.

"Yeah, yeah," Clara said, entering her prized booth where her friends were delegated to lesser rows, as she saw Adam/Tywin talking with King Aerys who had decided to come out of King's Landing and actually visit, though Queen Rhaella and her newborn remained in the capital. "Where is he?"

Clara snapped eyes on him as he rode in, though he wore a helm and armor and she could not see his face. But when he removed his helm to talk to his squire, even from up high Clara did not doubt all the girls were swooning for he was beautiful, easily more so than Jaime but certainly not a man of myth, by her estimation. He was beautiful, but once he opened his mouth, that would decide it for her. Boys were still boys, Clara knew.

Adam/TYWIN

Adam watched with Clara by his side, as Rhaegar crashed his lance against several men in the tilts and caused them all to fall, until he came upon Ser Arthur Dayne who won the tournament. Clapping along with all the rest, he turned to Clara who sat watching with a grim, if slightly bored expression.

"Do you want to marry Rhaegar? Cos it'll be hard - "

"No," Clara shook her head. "He's just a pretty boy. I'd get bored of him in a week."

"Father," Jaime asked, noting Rhaegar's success in the tilts before Ser Arthur had defeated him. "Might I be squire to Prince Rhaegar one day?"

"Aerys will refuse it," Adam comforted his son. "I will send the raven and make you squire to Lord Crakehall. You will do well, son."

"Yes, Father," Jaime nodded, for though he was his father's heir, he had not been pressed to learn the ways of lordship, instead spending all his time training with the sword, for which he preferred and was glad.

"It is done," Adam told Cersei, that night when she would otherwise visit Maggy the Frog, but Jeyne and Melara had gone, the latter bolder than even Cersei had been. "You will not marry Prince Rhaegar, but another match has been made."

**277 AC**

Adam/TYWIN

Adam watched as Joanna kissed her son goodbye in private then he rode for Crakehall with Lannister men escorting his person. She held Tyrion in her arms who wailed and was shown proudly to all men highborn and low, who were puzzled that Lord Tywin would not be ashamed of such a deformed beast staining his prestige but knowing better than to ask in public.

As Adam took Joanna's side up the rise back through the Lion's Gate, her counsel had been invaluable as Adam's reign as Warden of the West had not been quite so iron fisted as Tywin would have liked. He still amassed the respect of the people and the coffers were filled with gold, but a bit of Lord Tytos was showing in him in that he was more generous and less hard on the people, but never too much that his vassals took advantage of him.

"He is growing well," Joanna admitted, in the silence of their solar once Tyrion had been returned to his rooms under watchful eye of the servants. "I had not thought he would live. Tywin, please tell me what you intended when you did not accept Oberyn's betrothal to Cersei."

"I intend her for another," Adam replied. "Aren't you pleased Jaime will marry Elia?"

"Of course," Joanna said sternly, her beauty shining like the sunlight through the windows, but the steel in her personality refusing her to bend. "Are you holding out for Prince Rhaegar?"

"No," Adam sat on the bed, sighing that he must come clean at last. "I am holding out for Eddard Stark."

"Rickard's second born?" Joanna was puzzled. "This isn't like you, Tywin. Why not his heir Brandon, at least?"

"Brandon is already promised to Catelyn," Adam would not admit why he had not sent the raven sooner and that was a battle only a husband and wife wise in the ways of marital war could overcome.

"Are you not prideful?" Joanna teased, knowing him. "Genna married a second son too."

"She'll be happy," Adam replied, hurt.

"No woman is happy to marry a man she has never met before," Joanna frowned. "Clara has high tastes. She will not like to move to the north and live in Catelyn Tully's shadow."

"On the contrary, she asked for it," Adam replied, testing her patience as he knew he shouldn't.

"Ridiculous," Joanna rose. "Cersei doesn't know what she wants."

**278 AC**

Max/ROBERT

"Some say you couldn't take your eyes off her," Maester Cressen said to Max.

"Yeah, she's hot," Max wiggled his eyebrows, for during his fostership at the Eyrie, he had visited Winterfell once or twice to meet Eddard's sister, of whom he had grown fond. "When's dad coming back?"

"Father," Stannis sighed, with his pet gyrfalcon Proudwing, which Max had thankfully not renamed on account of its lacking prowess. "Call him Father."

Max and Stannis walked down to the docks in Storm's End, where the clouds were gathering and a dark bruise coloured the sky. It took what seemed like hours before Baratheon sails formed out of the mist and a number of ships came from the horizon.

"You boys let your father rest, now," Maester Cressen advised. "He'll see you in the morning - "

Max jolted up as he saw the storm encircling his father's _Windproud_ , and he swore he could hear Stannis mashing his teeth inside his jaw. Maester Cressen was speechless as he was sure all the rest of them were, piled up on the dock to welcome the storm lord whose ships floundered amidst the drink and his father and mother were no more.

"Fuck," Max spat, for he knew vaguely he must inherit Storm's End one day, to have a hope at the Iron Throne, but for his parents - Robert's parents - to die like this, was more than he could handle, for he had lost his real-life father early in life.

"Robert," Cressen had no words, as Robert stomped off and Cressen made to console Stannis, who was his favourite though Renly was but a year old in the crib.

Clara/CERSEI

"Why would I want to go to King's Landing?" Clara scoffed.

"It is a great honor, young lady," the septa puffed out her chest, proud like a eagle. "Your lord father will want to introduce you to many young nobles, men of titles and claims who would be worthy of being your husband."

"No," Clara shook her head. "I don't need another husband."

"Another - "? the septa frowned. "You're still stuck on Prince Rhaegar, aren't you?"

"No," Clara spat back defiantly, for she had not mentioned Rhaegar at all to her friends or family since the tournament in Lannisport, let alone Adam/Tywin had not offered her as Rhaegar's bride to which Aerys would refuse anyway. "God, why does everyone think I want Rhaegar."

"You are proud, Cersei," the septa reminded her. "It is not beneath you to consider the prince a worthy husband. But it is known the king sent the Lord of Storm's End to Volantis to find the prince a bride, when he could have otherwise sent your father, or indeed looked to his daughter for a match."

"Shut up," Clara rose, purpling. "I don't want Rhaegar. Just shut up about it, jeez."

Adam/TYWIN

Adam stood in the sept of Casterly Rock where Jaime was to wed Elia Martell. At twelve years of age, Jaime did not fancy the idea of marrying so young to a woman he barely knew or liked, especially one who was eight or nine years his senior.

Still, Jaime wrapped the cloak around Elia's shoulders and Adam rather thought it was like Tyrion and Sansa's wedding in another universe, her having to stoop for she was taller than him, but the crowd clapped regardless as the two kissed and none could say they weren't a pretty couple, for Jaime was comely and Elia as sweet as pie.

To forgive the boy some confusion, Adam had agreed with the Princess of Dorne that Elia would return to Sunspear while Jaime would be squired at Crakehall, until he was old enough to consummate the marriage. Elia was glad to return with Oberyn and Jaime to avoid the hormonal impulses which made him awkward around women and to focus on swinging his sword.

**279 AC**

Adam/TYWIN

Adam sat in attendance at Crakehall, where Jaime, still a squire, was to participate in his first tourney melee. His fights with Aerys had become more frequent, so leaving the capital behind to watch his first born son learn the ways of war was much more preferable, while Clara sat beside him, hoping to be rid of her septa by leaving the Rock but sadly, her septa was like her shadow so she could keep her dignity and have an escort to ward off any unsuitable rumours, none of which Clara would invite but Cersei certainly would.

"Well done," Adam clapped for his son, as he increasingly won in the melee.

Clara admitted Jaime was good, handsome even, but not her type, not to mention her brother. She clapped along with all the rest, for Jaime was a better brother than her real life one Max although she did miss him sometimes, having not even met him in game yet.

Clara rose to clap as Jaime won the melee, Adam standing beside her.

"Rickard doesn't understand, quite yet," Adam had told Clara. "The need for secrecy. Yet with every day Aerys' paranoia grows, the smartest among us know war is coming. Surely Rickard thinks Eddard is my last chance for your betrothal, since I did not bother to propose you to Rhaegar, and I have rejected all offers since."

**281 AC**

Clara/CERSEI

"Hi," Clara stood underneath the Lion's Mouth, Lannister soldiers flanking her person as fifteen year old Jaime returned from his campaign against the Kingswood Brotherhood, having saved Lord Sumner Crakehall, briefly battling the Smiling Knight and knighted by Ser Arthur Dayne himself.

"Cersei," Jaime smiled, taking his sister in a hug which she allowed, for he was the brother she wished she had growing up, instead of pilfering Max. "It's good to be home."

"Ad - Father wishes to see you," Clara corrected herself, leading the way up to the castle atop Casterly Rock.

"What about?" Jaime peered at her, as the winds blew around them. "Is Elia to come to Casterly Rock, now?"

"Yeah," Clara said dryly, thinking that Elia resembled her real life cousin, Grace, for all her sweet manner. "Now you can make babies with her - "

"Don't say that," Jaime blushed, making him look more comely than ever. "She is much older than me. I don't know why Father didn't wait and at least find me a match of the same age or a couple years younger."

"He knows best," Clara said, finding the words trite, as Adam was scrambling for a foothold on the occasions Tywin's intuition failed him. "Elia will be a good match for you."

"And what about you?" Jaime asked, the sunlight glinting off his gold armor. "Who will be your lord husband?"

"You'll see," Clara said confidently. "Oh, there's Mother."

Joanna smiled and waved, with eight year old Tyrion standing by her side. Lannister guards found time to wonder why such pride bore on the faces of the Lord and Lady Lannister of such a child, but had come to learn the two loved Tyrion, as did young Cersei and Jaime.

"Tyrion," Jaime bent to hug his younger brother.

Clara only stayed silent, not because she was offended by him, but because it was seldom in her nature to invite intimacies, especially where people were watching.

"I showed Tyrion the lions," Clara said, of the bowels of Casterly Rock where once Tytos' mistress had been imprisoned and shortly after released, never to return.

"You didn't get your hand bitten off, then?" Jaime smirked.

Adam/TYWIN

"You did very well, son," Adam clapped his son on the shoulder and in a brief hug, once Jaime had found his father's chambers. "Becoming a knight on the battlefield by the Sword of the Morning is no small honor."

"Yes, Father," Jaime nodded, his ego swelling with the praise. "You wish for me to remain at Casterly Rock?"

"Yes," Adam nodded. "I will be honest with you, Jaime. I asked you to return here because I feared the king would make you a member of the Kingsguard to spite me."

"Did you arrange my marriage to Elia so I would be less prompted to accept the offer?" Jaime frowned. "Did you consider my feelings at all?"

"Of all the women in the realm, Elia is among the most lovely," Adam scrabbled for words but held firm. "Older than you, yes, but I cannot change that."

"I should like to have married someone I loved," Jaime was hurt. "Knowing I would return from Crakehall only to spend the rest of my married life - "

"She sent ravens, did she not?" Adam asked, having requested the Princess of Dorne to suggest that idea to her daughter. "By all accounts, the two of you shared warm replies."

"It's not the same," Jaime battled with typical teenage aggression. "Now that I am a knight, I wish only to compete in tourneys… and not by your side as Lord of the Rock."

"I know," Adam fiddled with a quill on his desk. "I know, son. I will allow you to ride the realm and fight in as many tourneys as you see fit. Elia and her children when you grant them to her will be looked after here. I will still be around for a long time… and if all goes well, you will have Tyrion by your side to help you. By all accounts, he is a sharp boy."

"Yes, Father," Jaime nodded, rising from the chair.

Max/ROBERT

"Aw, sweet!" Max rode inside Harrenhal, bedecked with a thousand flags as knights from all over the realm tallied up to attend and fight in the lists.

He waved to Lyanna who nodded from where she stood with her father Rickard and brother Eddard, having not negotiated to be betrothed to her as Max was just as lusty and sinful as Robert was. Many ladies twittered to see the muscled storm lord approach.

Clara/CERSEI

Clara saw her real-life brother Max sparring in the yard and approached him with Lannister silks swirling about her amid Lannister soldiers following her every move.

"Hello," Clara said rather coldly, but when Max turned around she couldn't deny she was glad to see her brother, even if she had to glance twice, for muscled Robert Baratheon was a world away from how Max looked in real life.

"This is Lord Robert Baratheon," her septa interrupted smoothly for Clara, who rolled her eyes. "He is master of Storm's End."

"Yes, I know," Clara scathed, turning back to Max. "Good luck in the tournament."

"I'll win!" Max grinned, as the septa puffed out her chest for Robert had not bothered to correctly identify his guest as Cersei of House Lannister.

"I hope he is not the one you have your sights set on," the septa said in an undertone to Clara as the two walked back towards the stands where they would take their places.

Adam/TYWIN

Adam watched with Clara beside him as the festivities began, among them a seven-sided melee in which Max/Robert took with his weapon of choice to take down many, but he and Jaime were evenly matched and by the end it was called a draw to Max's fury.

During the jousts, the Knight of the Laughing Tree took down members of Houses Haigh, Blount and Frey, but no one could work out who it really was as he remained hidden within his visor for the entire fight.

Clara/CERSEI

Clara watched as Rhaegar won tilt after tilt, his skill not surprising her until he made away with Ser Arthur Dayne and in the final tilt, Ser Barristan Selmy who was Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

"He's too good," Jaime sweated, returning to sit near her and upset that he had come upon a draw against Robert Baratheon. "How are you?"

"Fine," Clara responded, as the crowds had nearly deafened them upon Rhaegar's win and the cheering in the stands.

Rhaegar trotted his horse over to Lyanna Stark, herself surprised as she sat beside her father Rickard when he gave her the wreath of blue winter roses. King Aerys' eyes narrowed and Max showed nowhere near the amount of jealousy Robert would otherwise have, but since Rhaegar was bereft of a wife since Steffon's failed voyage and Elia was married to Jaime, there was no scandal other than that of sighing maidens as Rhaegar galloped through the yard and Lyanna was left to glance down at the flowers in her lap.

Adam/TYWIN

"Father," Jaime stomped up to Tywin as the tournament began to wrap up. All and sundry were discussing Rhaegar's open proposal to Lyanna which could have meant anything by him naming her the queen of love and beauty. "King Aerys has asked whether I should like to join the Kingsguard."

"You are married," Adam pointed out. "Elia will soon be with child - "

"I know, Father," Jaime wiped his sweaty brow out of his face. "I just thought you should know. I have spent some time thinking about it, and honoring my vows of marriage to Elia is more important."

"Good, son," Adam placed a hand on Jaime's shoulder. "It is no small thing to admit it, but honor and family comes first and I am glad you understand that."

As Jaime headed off towards the barracks, Adam made his way to Clara/Cersei who stood with her friends Jeyne and Melara. Clara's septa stood near, curtseying upon Adam's approach.

"Your lordship," spoke the septa, as Jeyne and Melara curtsied prettily but Clara didn't move an inch.

"What does this mean?" Clara asked Adam.

"I am to introduce you to your betrothed," Adam replied.

Clara/CERSEI

Clara walked by Adam's side, coming upon Rickard Stark who was deep in conversation with Lyanna whose face was taut with defiance.

"Lord Rickard," Adam adopted his lordly voice whenever anyone but Clara was near.

"Lord Tywin," Rickard turned, both bowing out of respect. He was grave with a brown beard and a firm countenance.

"I would like to introduce my daughter," Adam glanced to Clara who stepped forward, more reserved than Cersei would ever have been in life. "Cersei of House Lannister."

"My lady," Rickard acknowledged her with all the formalities due, while Lyanna nodded and dipped a little curtsey. "Lyanna, would you find Eddard?"

"He is here, Father," Lyanna was still coloured pink. "If you would excuse me."

"Lyanna - " Rickard turned but she was gone and Eddard was in her place, eighteen years of age where Clara/Cersei was fifteen. "Lady Cersei, this is my son, Eddard of House Stark."

"Hi," Clara curtsied, holding out her hand for Eddard to kiss and finding the whole thing so different from modern life, but more chivalrous and romantic. His lips on her hand were as much romance as she had experienced in all her in-game years in Westeros.

"My lady," Eddard was dour and grim, but he held a certain fascination for Clara in that his eyes did not sweep her body and instead he stuck to the rigors of his honor.

"I should like to announce the betrothal at once," Adam said, now that Jaime was not heading to King's Landing, there was no need to keep secret that this marriage alliance put him more on the side of the Starks as had Jaime's with the Dornish.

"Of course," Rickard nodded. "We can discuss the details later. I must attend to Lyanna."

Adam nodded as he and Clara watched Rickard go, Eddard remaining behind to offer but a nod of his head and another bow before running to catch up with his father.

"I will leave you to it," Adam said and Clara nodded as he headed off.

"Eddard Stark?" Jeyne and Melara were around her person like buzzing flies.

"Yes, Cersei," the septa frowned. "Even Robert Baratheon would give you more prestige than a second son."

"Oh, stop being such snobs," Clara said, walking away with her nose high in the air.

Adam/TYWIN

"It is time," Adam said later that night, as he and Rickard had arranged for Clara/Cersei to go north with the Starks, where she would wed young Eddard.

"I know," Clara replied. "It's now or never."

Clara took her own horse, not riding side saddle beside Eddard and Lyanna Stark nor looking back as Adam watched her go. He would not see her for some time and that pained him.

"Tell me, Father," Jaime asked. "Why must Cersei move with such haste to marry Eddard Stark? He's just a second son."

"It is her choice," Adam replied.

"Her choice you respect," Jaime pointed out. "But for me, there was none."

Adam could only watch him go, knowing the truth of the matter but knowing no amount of words he comprised could console his son, whom he had felt he had failed as a father.

Clara/CERSEI

Clara rode along with Rickard Stark's escort and a number of her own Lannister men up the kingsroad and towards the inn at the crossroads, upon the Trident. Her septa from Casterly Rock rode with her to ensure nothing indecent happened on the ride there, not that Clara had given her any cause to think so.

"Please, come in," smiled the innkeeper, Masha, whose smile was red on account of her chewing sourleaf.

Clara walked in, her Lannister coin purse more than willing to part ways to find the best room yet Rickard paid for her stay though Cersei's dowry on account of Adam/Tywin was substantial. Clara made sure to make friends with Lyanna so the two could share a room at the inn, not preferring the alternative of having her own septa as a bedfellow.

"I'm glad you like my brother," Lyanna said, as the two spoke in candlelight once night had fallen and the moon had risen to shine in the window panes. "Some find him a bit dull."

"He's cute," Clara admitted. "I'm looking forward to the wedding."

"My brother Brandon will be wedding Catelyn Tully," Lyanna smiled. "You'll have to come to Riverrun for the ceremony."

"Yep," Clara turned over to signal that she wanted to sleep and Lyanna caught the hint and said no more, attributing it to nerves on Clara/Cersei's part.

* * *

Clara rose early the next morning, finding it difficult to sleep. Rickard led the party north up the kingsroad, past the Twins and up to Greywater Watch. She was well received by Lord Reed and his wife Jyana, where the Stark host stayed for another night until they continued up towards Moat Cailin. The pass was swampy and full of lizard-lions, but Clara icily kept her composure figuring she would need it in the north where snows often fell.

As they rode up the kingsroad, castle Cerwyn came into sight before Winterfell did and Clara sighed in relief that here she was safe from anything that might come to pass south of the Neck.

"It's good to be home," Lyanna smiled at Clara, who took her relief for something altogether. "I hope you're not nervous."

"Nope," Clara stubbornly refused the weakness, but smiled at Lyanna regardless.

* * *

Eddard stood in front of the weirwood tree in the godswood, with his family in attendance among them Rickard, Brandon, Lyanna and fourteen year old Benjen. Adam had arrived shortly after, with Jaime left behind in Casterly Rock where Elia had newly arrived and Joanna was looking after young Tyrion.

Clara walked towards the weirwood tree, Adam taking her arm which was awkward for both as neither had shared a physical embrace in all the years they had known each other in real life, though both were but teens. Adam/Tywin nodded to Eddard and Rickard as he presented Clara/Cersei to Eddard whose face was an inscrutable mask but all could concur Clara looked her loveliest, not needing Cersei's looks to enhance her own.

"Do you accept your husband?" asked Maester Walys, turning to Clara.

"I take this man," Clara nodded, staring Eddard in the face whose expression had changed not a bit and she worried for a moment she truly had married a man of stone.

Eddard took Clara's hand and knelt, as she remembered on cue to do so as well, bowing their heads in front of the weirwood tree in silent prayer. As she rose, Eddard removed Clara's maiden's cloak and placed the bride's cloak around her shoulders.

Following tradition, he took her in his arms and carried her to the feast, her weight a negligible burden Clara was glad to note as all and sundry followed them out of the godswood and back into the Winterfell keep, where the feast was to be held.

Adam/TYWIN

"How does it feel to be married?" Adam asked Clara, in the few rare moments they had alone during which the cacophony of Winterfell swept them up in ale and smoked meats.

"I wouldn't know," Clara replied, droll. "I've yet to have a moment alone with him."

Eddard was enjoying the feast, if one could look beneath his mask of placidity which certainly was an improvement. Rickard frowned at one of his vassals while Brandon and Benjen were deep in conversation.

Clara/CERSEI

Clara/Cersei glanced around, to where men had circulated her and insisted accompanying her to the bedchamber. Giggling girls insisted doing the same to Eddard, picking at his clothes as though he were leavings to be fought over, while the young men did the same to Clara.

"No," Clara's voice was steel as she stalked her way up the stairs but a few bedfellows insisted on following her and her gaze was not subtle. She walked over to Eddard who looked pained and took his hand. "Let's go."

Despite the knocking and bawdy suggestions shouted through the door, at length Eddard secured the door and stood facing the bed where Clara nervously glanced back at him, for never in her life had she approached something as intimate as this with a man she sort of liked, for a simulated character.

"Well, then," Eddard began taking off his clothes, but Clara hastened to stop him.

"Let's just lie here," Clara insisted, as she sat upon the bed and he joined her, the two looking into each other's eyes just long enough for Eddard's expression to soften momentarily.

Clara could not find the confidence to kiss him first; infinitely shy she realised he was too and found the courage in her to touch his cheek, her heartbeat pounding. He touched her back and the two kissed, the moment somewhat ruined by the gleeful jests shouted by those who still persisted in the corridor.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," Clara replied, feeling discomfited.

"No," Eddard brushed a hand through her hair.

"Let's sleep this night and tell them it was consummated," Clara lay on the bed, still fully clothed as he felt emboldened to join her. "We can do it another time, when you're ready."

He touched her face and hair but said nothing. Alone in their embrace Clara felt warmth as she listened to his breathing and he breathed in her perfume and once the jests had melted away like snow on the windowsill she found it in herself to sleep and so did he.

Adam/TYWIN

Adam rode hard for Casterly Rock, his retainers and soldiers following quickly behind. As Tywin would have done eventually, he had resigned the Handship and allowed Aerys free rein over his impulses. Now it was just a matter of time before all hell broke loose.

**282 AC**

Clara/CERSEI

"What's going on?" Clara glanced out of her litter to where there had been a scuffle and rise of dirt where a number of horses had rode off ahead of the train.

She was en route to Riverrun where the wedding ceremony of Brandon Stark and Catelyn Tully had been arranged. Eddard and Max/Robert had returned to the Eyrie and would join them later while Rickard took the head of the train.

"Apologies, my lady," spoke one of the Lannister riders. "It seems Brandon Stark has ridden ahead with all due haste."

As the Lannister rider left her alone, Clara sat alone in her wheelhouse glancing out at the Trident's rushing rivers. She knew the truth of it and had to keep it from Eddard, as once he had to in another timeline from his wife.

* * *

Clara nervously paced the halls of Riverrun, having met Catelyn Stark who was perfectly formal and Lysa who was a bit on the wild side. Lyanna, the friend Clara had taken pains to get to know during Eddard's return to the Eyrie, had been taken by Rhaegar Targaryen for reasons some would say due to Aerys' refusal that his prince wed such a lowly woman.

"Where's Lord Rickard?" Clara asked, having come to him on occasion for he had become a father figure she had never had in her real life, one that Adam certainly didn't fulfill even if he inhabited the body of a forty year old man.

"He has gone south," Benjen was trying to be strong in his father's absence, only fifteen years old. "The Mad King has imprisoned Brandon for demanding to battle Rhaegar, and Father must ride to free him in a trial of combat - "

Clara on instinct, certainly not that of Cersei's took the young boy in a hug. She daren't cry for all she knew yet Benjen needed a comforting figure and so did she, without Eddard here to assist her.

Max/ROBERT

"This means war," Lord Arryn screwed up the scroll informing him that he was to submit himself before the Iron Throne, bringing Robert and Eddard's heads to the Mad King.

"Finally," Max said, before admonishing himself for Lord Arryn's stare was grim.

"I will head to the north to gather my bannerman," Eddard decided in talks with Jon which would see him cross the Mountains of the Moon to the Fingers and sail to White Harbor, for Gulltown remained loyal to the throne.

"See you, brother," Max clapped Eddard affectionately on the shoulder. "What do I do?"

"You and I will march to Gulltown and wipe out the resistance there," Jon pointed on the map for Max had been a poor student of Westeros geography in his time as foster ward. "It is defended by House Grafton. Are you ready, boy?"

"Yeah," Max picked up his warhammer which was his favourite weapon other than a hunting knife given to him when he was a boy by Lord Arryn. "Let's kick these fuckers' walls down!"

Clara/CERSEI

"I'm sorry," Clara bit her lip, as Catelyn learned that her betrothed Brandon and Rickard had perished at the Mad King's hands.

"There is nothing you must apologise for," Catelyn's shoulders stood strong. "Excuse me. I must visit the sept."

"I'll come with you," Clara volunteered, not much of one for faith but knowing the company would bring comfort to Catelyn of House Tully.

Max/ROBERT

In the taking of Gulltown, Max slew Marq Grafton after he had scaled the walls and before long the township was under Lord Arryn's domain once more. From there he sailed on a long voyage to Storm's End to raise the banners of the stormlords.

However, the Houses of Fell, Cafferen and Grandison opposed him and Max was forced to fight the hardest he had in his entire life, winning three battles at Summerhall through sheer force and fury in which he channeled Robert's strength.

Max killed Lord Fell, taking his son and the Lords Cafferen and Grandison hostage at Storm's End where he left his younger brother Stannis in charge.

Lusting for battle still and not sated from the whores in Summerhall, Max ordered his stormland troops march west to Ashford upon to challenge the Tyrells who had declared for King Aerys. Instead, Lord Randyll Tarly ambushed him before the Tyrell army could join forces and Max was overrun, forcing to retreat much to his shame up to the riverlands to join with the northern forces of Lord Arryn and Eddard Stark.

**283 AC**

Clara/CERSEI

Word was scarce as the fighting raged in the south as Clara prayed with Catelyn and Lysa in the sept, having met their brother Edmure and father Hoster, but Minisa had perished early on in the girls' youth.

Max/ROBERT

Somewhat far from Riverrun, Max and his troops arrived at Stoney Sept to heal his wounds and drink on their losses. Still, there was no time to recoup as Jon Connington, the newly chosen Hand of the King stormed the town, demanding the villagers help find Max who remained hidden even as he offered rewards and pardons.

At last, Lords Jon Arryn and Hoster Tully arrived with Eddard Stark in tow and all their armies to free Stoney Sept from Jon Connington's occupation, while during the fight that ensued Max emerged from a brothel not knowing that Robert had done the same and wielded his warhammer to good effect, striking down several men having at last sated his lust and ready for battle after reflecting on his defeat in Ashford against Randyll Tarly.

Adam/TYWIN

"Goodbye, Joanna," Adam kissed her chastely on the cheek for his soldiers were watching and he was quite embarrassed himself. "Tyrion."

"Father," Jaime volunteered. "Surely I can ride with you?"

"No," Adam shook his head, for it had been of paramount importance that Jaime not be anywhere near staining his name with Kingslayer. "Your duty is here, to Elia and to the Rock. Kevan will come with me, but when I return he will help you in managing the westerlands."

"Yes, Father," Jaime nodded, watching Adam/Tywin ride off with twelve thousand men.

Max/ROBERT

"Sup," Max said to Clara, as he swaggered into Riverrun with his victorious party, rocking several scars amid his muscled frame and a rank smell of sweat.

"You won, then?" Clara said disdainfully, her pride melting at the sight of Eddard who was battle worn himself. "Hi."

"Robert," Max turned to see Hoster Tully approaching. "I would speak with you in private, if you will."

"Sure," Max grinned, still on the high of his victory which he felt compensated for his loss in Ashford, though he knew it was Eddard who had helped free him from Stoney Sept, among others. "Where to?"

Hoster took him to a high tower overlooking the Trident. When he was sure they would be undisturbed, he turned to see Max already pouring himself liberally of the wine.

"I intend to marry my daughter Lysa to Lord Arryn," Hoster began. "In wake of Brandon Stark's death, I should like you to marry my daughter Catelyn, to foster the ties between Baratheon and Tully."

"Aw, yeah," Max considered. "She'd be queen when I win, then?"

"Yes," Hoster nodded, not doubting his favourite daughter was more than able to carry the task on her shoulders and intimated as much. "I should like you to be wedded before you leave Riverrun, to give the people hope."

"Sure," Max lazed, knowing this had been part of the agreement when Clara had expressed a desire to marry Eddard Stark and this being the only way they could come up with. "Let's get it on."

Clara/CERSEI

"Are you nervous?" Clara asked, for Lysa had been in tears only the night before but now stood quite radiant as her septa helped critique the adjustment of her wedding gown.

"I would be lying if I said no," Catelyn was beautiful with her red hair and steady countenance. "Robert is a good man. I will try my best to do my duty."

Max/ROBERT

Max grinned as he watched Catelyn walk down the aisle, with Hoster walking beside her while Brynden took the arm of Lysa, up to Lord Arryn for theirs was a double ceremony. He could not deny that Catelyn in her younger years was a firebrand, not least for her stout reservedness which he was sure concealed some wicked sexual appetite.

Hoster removed the maiden's cloaks his daughters wore, in shades of blue and red and white so that Max and Lord Arryn might step forward to place a cloak on their own colours upon their brides. Catelyn's was yellow and black while Lysa's was silver and blue.

"With this kiss - " Max and Catelyn spoke in tandem, he grinning and she resilient.

" - I pledge my love," Jon Arryn dipped his head to Lysa's.

"You are one flesh," announced Maester Kym. "One heart, one soul, now and forever."

Max was not beyond enjoying the attentions of the ladies who attempted to disrobe him after the feast, while Catelyn blushed but remained steady as she and Max/Robert ascended to the chambers while she blocked out their jeers and he was more than ready for her.

"Come here," Max grinned, proud of showing off the muscles he lacked in real life and certain other stamina which raced through his mind about how best to ride this filly.

"You will be nice," Catelyn ordered with a certain instruction. "Don't think I haven't heard the tales about you, Robert Baratheon."

"What about tales I've heard from you," Max teased with his tongue poking out, his fingers finding the laces of her gown. "Catelyn Baratheon."

"Stop it," Catelyn chided, but she only meant the teasing as her cheeks coloured.

Clara/CERSEI

Clara lay next to Eddard in the rooms they shared, running her hands through his hair which had grown long during his time at war.

"I must be off," Eddard mentioned where he was to ride his host alongside Robert.

"I know," Clara blinked, as he kissed her on the lips. "I hope I'm pregnant."

"This time you will be," Eddard had the merest hint of a smile on his lips, only discernible to Clara when she really opened her eyes and saw how tender he was.

Adam/TYWIN

"I know you have reservations," Adam told Kevan, as they rode alongside each other while the walls of King's Landing came into view.

"Only that," Kevan paused. "We do not know which way Rhaegar's army is heading. Indeed, Prince Lewyn of the Kingsguard was unable to procure soldiers from Dorne given Jaime's marriage alliance to Elia."

"Yes," Adam nodded. "Rhaegar will head to the Trident to face Robert. Whatever the outcome, I intend to take the capital before Aerys has the foresight to send the queen and prince out of reach."

"Yes, my lord," Kevan trotted forth as Adam approached the gates of King's Landing and few soldiers that there were armed with crossbows glanced over the parapets.

"Send a message to His Grace," Adam spoke with iron in his tones. "I bring aid against the rebels to the north."

Max/ROBERT

Max set off, newly grim about the battle to come for his night spent with Catelyn was not without labor as he sought to please her and undo her fastidious pride in ecstasy. He rode alongside Eddard and Lord Arryn, coming upon Rhaegar's army cresting the rise.

Thirty thousand men the prince had brought, since Dorne had not provided ten thousand soldiers to Prince Lewyn of the Kingsguard but still a number to overwhelm Max's forces.

Still, the battle hardened men under Max, Eddard and Lord Arryn's command fought well.

"Fight, you fuckers!" Max roared, not sure whether the battle would ever end for it was looming in sight to be a retreat not unlike the one he faced at Lord Tarly's hands.

Max rode for Rhaegar who wore black armor with rubies decorated in a dragon fashion, their helms concealing their faces as Max raised his warhammer and swung at Rhaegar, whose swordsmanship was impressive. Blow after blow and Max felt his strength fading, for he had witnessed Rhaegar win the tourney at Harrenhal and thought him unstoppable.

He swung his warhammer one last time and it crashed against Rhaegar's shoulder but so did Rhaegar's sword in causing Max to fall off his horse. Max scrambled amidst his horse as did Rhaegar, a ruby dropping from his armor as the two resumed combat, their horses abandoned as Max matched blow for blow, he grunting and Rhaegar panting while soldiers all around them fought for their lives and blood was spilled and screams rent the air.

"Fucker!" Max swung his warhammer, narrowly catching Rhaegar on his injured shoulder who knelt in pain and Max swung upwards, not without a certain cruel fascination as Rhaegar was flung onto his back, out for the count. In his fury that he was certain was part Robert's, Max splattered Rhaegar's brains amid the swirling waters of the Trident, ending that pretty boy's face.

"Yeah!" Max cheered, his ego maniacal as soldiers cheered around him while the horrified Targaryen loyalists took speed to retreat, only battling on to save their pride before bolting for their horses.

Adam/TYWIN

Adam rode through the town, his men not sacking the city as Tywin might but killing Targaryen soldiers nonetheless while the villagers huddled in their homes.

"Kevan, take your men and head to the Red Keep," Adam ordered. "Likely the queen and prince are there. I will deal with the king."

"Yes, my lord," Kevan rode off at once, Targaryen soldiers lesser in their number than Lannister men.

Adam felt the ground quake and paused for a moment, horrified. Something wasn't right, as green and red filled his sight and flames scorched the earth and he felt pain up his spine and legs and all was bright and he was knocked off his horse, feeling the flames lick at him as the blue sky above beckoned and his vision grew dark.

Max/ROBERT

"Yeah!" Max cheered as he entered the inn at the crossroads to raucous applause. He was too injured to join Eddard in reclaiming the capital, yet plenty of whores and his coin of plenty made for a surprising duo.

Clara/CERSEI

"Lady Stark," Maester Kym bowed his head, grave. "A raven for you."

"Thanks," Clara said rather brusquely, taking the scroll and moving to her own quarters before reading it. She had grown rather tired of Riverrun, especially seeing how she shared Lysa's misfortune in that her moon's blood had come and gone.

Max/ROBERT

Max rode through the rain as King's Landing came into view, a smoking ruin with wildfire tracing its edges still refusing to putter out.

"Fuck this," Max hawked and spat, turning his horse around to the nearest inn. "I need a drink."

"Your Grace," Lord Arryn interceded. "Eddard has already secured the capital - "

"So what?" Robert turned to him with fiery eyes. "Adam's dead."

The simulation forced the words he spoke into 'Tywin' which no less confused the honorable man of high office.

"Lord Tywin made a grave error," Lord Arryn bowed his head. "Still, I do not see why you should grieve him. He arrived almost too late to our cause. Some say Aerys got the last laugh after all."

"Where is he?" Max was maddened.

"He is dead," Jon Arryn nodded and a few cheers went up at this. "Impaled upon his own throne when the roof caved in from the caches of wildfire set beneath the Red Keep."

"He helped us win this," Max said bitterly.

"King Aerys may have been tipped off by one of his advisors," Lord Arryn was glad at least that he had managed to keep Max riding in the direction of the capital. "Cersei Lannister's marriage to Ned would have raised a few flags. Lord Tywin must have thought himself victorious when the gates opened for the garrison was but a small one."

"We'll wait for Clara," Max said, as the simulation twisted his words into 'Cersei'.

"Very well, Your Grace," Lord Arryn repeated, testing the title on Max who narrowed his eyes.

Clara/CERSEI

"So he's dead, then?" Clara asked, as soldiers bowed their heads respectfully while her skirts trailed across puddles in the muddy hoofprints in the ground.

"Yeah," Max cursed. "Fuckin' Aerys. I didn't know about any wildfire."

"Jaime was supposed to kill the king," Clara pressed her lips together. "Maybe that stopped him telling the pyromancers to burn the city… "

"Well he sent Jaime to Casterly Rock," Max observed sourly. "He didn't want him to be named Kingslayer. Now Adam's dead and what's he got to show for it?"

"Your crown," Clara observed. "With any luck I'll have a child. What else is there?"

"You're a real bitch, you know that?" Max spat.

"Nope," Clara stared at him. "I'm looking at the facts, that's all. Adam tried his hardest and he lost. If we go and off ourselves now we've lost all that time for nothing."

"Yeah," Max considered. "So I still have to marry Catelyn?"

"You can take all the whores you want," Clara observed. "Soon Eddard will go south to break the siege of Storm's End and bring back Jon. I want to look after him."

"Jon?" Max frowned. "But you love him."

"I'll love him as a mother," Clara repeated. "Now go and enjoy your throne."

Max/ROBERT

"Your Grace," Eddard bowed before the Iron Throne, in the ruined throne room where builders were set to work. "I return from the south. The Tyrells swear their allegiance and your brother Stannis is alive. Yet, Lyanna is dead in the Tower of Joy."

"Fuck," Max swore, for he knew little of the real events of Robert's Rebellion. "I'm sorry, man."

"Yes," Eddard was grave. "I must return to Winterfell to bury her there."

"Yeah, 'course," Max waved him away and turned to Catelyn who stood by his side.

Clara/CERSEI

"Is he here yet?" Clara asked grumpily, turning to Maester Luwin who had replaced Maester Walys shortly after.

"Yes, my lady," Luwin nodded an assent. "His host rides near."

"Good," Clara said stonily, wearing a thick black fur where her gold jewellery and dresses would otherwise suffice. She glanced out the window and saw the Stark host nearing Winterfell, wondering how much it would cost her to keep it a secret that she knew of his family's demise all along, using it to get herself married to Eddard Stark.

Clara swept down the stairs and out into the courtyard where Eddard's face was stone as he dismounted his horse. She watched as a servant came near to deliver him of a bundled baby and the keen, inquisitive eyes who glanced up at her as Eddard moved close.

"This is my son," Eddard said gravely and all eyes could not help but stop and watch the prideful Cersei Lannister be presented with a bastard son.

Clara peered inside the bundle and took hold of the baby's tiny fingers, the winter chill no longer bothering her.

"What's his name?" Clara asked, redundantly.

"His name is Jon," Eddard said, as people in the courtyard began to shuffle behind and unload crates and steer horses into the stables.

"Fine," Clara shrugged carelessly. "I will look after him."

Gasps of surprise came from ladies while the men guarded their silence well. Eddard broke his smile at that and made to kiss her but Clara carefully kept Jon in her safe embrace.

284 AC

Max/ROBERT

"What shall we do, Your Grace?" Varys asked.

Max glanced with a sour eye to the perfumed man who stood twittering in front of him. His small council was growing now that he had appointed Jon as his Hand and Stannis master of Storm's End and kept Varys and Pycelle in their usual positions.

"The Mad Queen can go to a nunnery," Max decided.

"Excuse me, Your Grace," Jon interrupted. "But it was only Aerys who was mad."

"Fine," Max waved a hand in surrender.

"A nunnery, Your Grace?" Varys pondered. "Surely you mean the Silent Sisters?"

"Yeah, sure," Max agreed. "Send Viserys to the Wall."

"Your Grace," piped up old Maester Pycelle. "I have found our prisoner Rhaella to be pregnant… surely a dose of moon tea shall fix this matter, hmm?"

"Nah," Max said in sudden remembrance, that Daenerys was this child in the former queen's body. "She can have the baby."

"This child will be a rebel heir," Jon reminded Robert. "If Targaryen loyalists are still to be found… "

"We can't put her on the Wall," Varys giggled with a glance to Pycelle.

"What then, Your Grace, shall be done with this child born of treason?" Pycelle glanced to Max as did all the small council.

"I'll raise her," Max shrugged, as his counselors counseled otherwise. "So what? She's a girl. She can be my daughter and who cares what other people say."

"This is most unwise, Your Grace," Pycelle spoke up. "Raising the daughter of the Mad King as your own? Surely loyalists will see an opportunity to plant her on the throne once she is of age."

"I'm a good guy," Max shrugged. "Maybe this will help people will see that."

"Queen Catelyn will not take this lying down," Varys whispered to Pycelle as Max and Jon had a heated argument.

"I'm hungry," Max signalled the end of the meeting as he rose from his chair. "Go home."

Clara/CERSEI

"Are we there yet?" Clara glanced out of her wheelhouse.

She and Lord Eddard had travelled south of Winterfell down the kingsroad and crossing the Trident where they made their way along the river road and had stayed most recently at Golden Tooth in the westerlands.

"How is Jon, my lady?" Eddard asked as he helped her out of the wheelhouse, Jon in her arms as the men of Lannisport welcomed their entourage as they continued up to Casterly Rock.

"He's fine," Clara sniffed, who had a lot to learn about raising babies for she had not any nephews or nieces or babysitting gigs in real life. She had hired a wet nurse to help her from time to time when exhaustion had rendered her quite unwell and unable to continue.

Max/ROBERT

Max as King Robert walked about Casterly Rock like he owned the place, which he sort of did. Jaime Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West walked by his side, counseled in private by his mother Joanna for he had a lack of solid advisers with the loss of his father and uncle in the wildfire attempt on King's Landing.

"Hey, the Starks are here," Max peered from over a crenellation as the entourage with direwolf banners made their way into Casterly Rock.

"Cersei?" Jaime bounded forth. "Excuse me, Your Grace."

Max found his wife in the great meeting room where Adam/Tywin once presided.

"Catelyn," Max called. "Cersei's here."

"I know," Catelyn turned to him, forbidding ever since she had heard he would raise the Targaryen child as his own once she was born.

Clara/CERSEI

"This was my old room," Clara entered with Max beside her, his kingsguard waiting faithfully outside as she closed the door. "Now we can talk in private. Are you really gonna raise Daenerys as your child?"

"Why not?" Max shrugged. "She's cool."

"Well," Clara admitted. "It's not like we have many years in the simulation left anyway. It was only to be run for Robert's Rebellion and we won that. Adam was stupid to get himself blown up."

"Yep," Max chuckled. "Now Jaime and Tyrion lost their father instead."

"Don't you want to ask me how Winterfell is?" Clara eyed him balely. "I am pregnant with Eddard's child, at _last_. But Jon I pretend is my trueborn son."

"Who's his mum, then?" Max asked.

"Don't ask me, you already know," Clara rolled her eyes. "Lyanna Stark."

"Oh right," Max had forgotten. "So what now?"

"Have you got Catelyn pregnant?" Clara asked.

"Yeah," Max's eyes gleamed but quickly lost their shine. "She doesn't like me, though."

"Who cares," Clara said.

"You wouldn't say that if Eddard didn't love you," Max said bitterly.

"No, I would anyway," Clara said with certainty she didn't feel. "C'mon. We've got Adam's funeral to go to."

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

"How was it?" Adam asked immediately, biting his fingernails as Clara and Max whizzed out of the simulation and onto their padded beds where they had lain for but hours where in game it had felt like a decade or more.

"Fine," Clara shrugged. "Ned brought Theon home after his dad tried to become king."

"Yeah," Max laughed. "And I had a boy called Gendry with Catelyn, but he ended up more like Sam, into girly things and shit."

"I wish I was there," Adam dreamed, although he had been for most of it.

"You should've been Kevan, or Jaime," Clara pointed out. "You prefer taking orders under a seasoned general and you like the Lannisters, so you wouldn't have any problem being called Kingslayer for doing your duty."

"Nah, but then we'd have to marry," Max frowned.

"Oh yeah," Clara considered. "Then no thanks. Better luck next time, cocka."


End file.
